


No Frills

by greenmage128



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmage128/pseuds/greenmage128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the title is both the truth and a lie. Gadreel comes home to a bit of a surprise, because Gabriel's good at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Frills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monoxidegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monoxidegirl/gifts).



> Sooo Tumblr is yet again to blame for this, plus I want porn involving Gadreel, because in my infinite wisdom I haven't done that yet, and here we are. More Gadreel porn in any capacity is never a bad thing. Also, a shout out to [ladydrace](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com)'s "men in panties" tag, 'cause hot damn that's some inspiration right there. Whoo! *fans self*

When Gadreel landed in the penthouse apartment that served as his and Gabriel's hideaway from Heaven, the first thing he noticed was how quiet it was. There was no blaring music or fire alarms going off in kitchen, just an unsettling silence occasionally interrupted by the hum of the air conditioner.

Worry struck his heart, and he reached for his angel blade in his jacket pocket as he ventured further into the apartment.

“Gabriel?”

“In here!”

Still clutching his blade, Gadreel followed the voice back into the bedroom, and he was not prepared for the sight that awaited him.

Gabriel was sitting on the edge of their plush, king-size bed with his legs crossed, naked save for the lascivious smirk on his lips. “Hey. How'd it go?”

Part of him was loathe to question the gorgeous sight before him, but Gadreel also disliked being left out of the loop, so he had to ask. “Is there a human occasion I'm unaware of?”

“Nope, not a human one at any rate.” Gabriel stood, and by doing so he proved Gadreel's earlier assessment incorrect. The archangel bore one piece of clothing—a pair of black satin panties trimmed in gold lace. “Today was your first day taking up command as a seraph. I figured we should celebrate.”

Gadreel swallowed hard, unable to keep his eyes off Gabriel's choice of underwear, the way the shiny fabric strained against his growing erection, and he didn't know if he was more inclined to see them on or off. “What did you, uh, have in mind?”

And then Gabriel blinked into his personal space, running his hands up Gadreel's chest to rest warm and sure on his neck. “Mm, let's see…” He tugged Gadreel down and pressed their lips together, and Gadreel let him, melted into the kiss, and all of his cares of the day went with it.

“How's that?” Gabriel asked, pulling back slightly, smirking up at Gadreel again.

“That… That is amenable,” Gadreel said and couldn't help smiling himself. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel, hands sliding down the archangel's back to cup his bottom. The panties were softer than he expected, that fact fascinating him more than it maybe should have, and Gadreel gave them an experimental tug.

Gabriel hissed, head canting back and eyes fluttering closed. In the front the underwear had gone taut around the archangel's cock, and Gabriel jerked his hips forward, which drew out another hiss. “Fuck, Gad. Nngh, that's good.”

Seeing the archangel lost in the thrall of pleasure, exposed and vulnerable, was a sight Gadreel would never tire of, and finding new ways to bring it out of Gabriel was quickly becoming Gadreel's favorite thing to do. With one hand fisted in the panties at the back, Gadreel thumbed at the wet spot forming at the front.

“Don't—” Gabriel's protest was cut off by his own whine, as Gadreel continued his ministrations. He shook his head and pulled weakly at Gadreel's shirt. “N-not yet.”

Gadreel slowed his hand but didn't stop just yet. “Is there something wrong?”

The slack was enough to bring Gabriel back to his senses, and he opened his eyes, liquid amber gone dark and pupils blown wide. Heat and arousal stirred in Gadreel's being at that, a swirl of lust that Gabriel seemed to be an expert in bringing out of him. “This night's about you, Gad. Let me take care of you, all right?”

There was a time when Gadreel would've dismissed that offer, insisted that it wasn't necessary, but he'd since learned to pick his battles and maybe even liked being the one on the receiving end every once in a while. Besides, Gabriel looked like he had a plan in mind, and Gadreel wasn't dumb enough to get in the way of that. He smiled at the archangel. “If you insist.”

Gabriel kissed him again, chaste this time, and returned the expression. “Good. Now, to the fun part.”

He allowed Gabriel to guide him over to the bed and sit him down on the edge. Gadreel tried to help him remove his jacket and shirt, but Gabriel would have none of it, swatting away his hands and giving him an admonishing look that Gadreel didn't know he possessed in his arsenal.

Once the jacket and shirt were discarded on the floor, Gabriel stepped back and grinned. “I have a surprise for you.”

“This isn't the surprise?” Gadreel asked, eyebrow raised.

“No, because I've got something much better.” Gabriel snapped his fingers, and a pair of purple panties, sheer and delicate-looking with black piping and a little black bow in the center, appeared in his hand. “Want to try them on?”

Gadreel nodded with little hesitation, Gabriel's reaction to having his panties played with flashing through his mind.

If it was possible for Gabriel's grin to get wider, it did. He kneeled in front of Gadreel and started in on his jeans, and Gadreel lifted his hips to assist the archangel. His pants and boxers were gone in one go, but Gabriel was slow in sliding the panties up Gadreel's thighs and over his hips. He tucked his cock into the underwear, pinning it flush against his chest.

The fabric of these panties wasn't quite as soft and smooth as Gabriel's, but feeling that slight roughness against his cock was an enjoyable contrast, one Gabriel was starting to exploit by making minute adjustments of the panties back and forth.

That really shouldn't have felt as good as it did, and Gadreel couldn't help making a choked noise in his throat. “Gabriel, please—”

“Like that?” Gabriel asked with another little tug on the panties.

Gadreel couldn't form a coherent response to that, only snapped his hips up to get more of that friction or would have, if Gabriel hadn't held him down with a very satisfied grin.

“Easy, babe, we'll get there, don't worry,” Gabriel said, smoothing his hands up Gadreel's sides and stretching across his lap like a cat, face so close to Gadreel's crotch he could feel the archangel's breath as he added, “Be patient.”

Somehow Gadreel managed to get out, “I'm not the impatient— Ah, fuck, Gabriel—”

Incoherency won out again as Gabriel mouthed at the base of his cock through the fabric, eyes flicking up to Gadreel's face. “You need to curse all the time, Gad, because that is the hottest thing I've ever heard.”

He felt his cheeks grow hot at the compliment. It wasn't the first time Gabriel had mentioned it, but Gadreel could never casually blaspheme the way he could, though the approval was a good motivator. Gadreel didn't have long to dwell on that, however, because soon after Gabriel's mouth made its way up his cock to the tip, sucking at it through his precome-soaked panties.

That silenced anything Gadreel might have thought to say, and he dropped back to his elbows, letting Gabriel have full control of the situation without further argument. He was the expert after all.

Gabriel seemed to sense the shift in power, and he gave a happy little hum that made Gadreel groan and whimper in the same breath. It was ridiculous how close he was now, how easily Gabriel could make him come undone.

And the archangel knew it too. Without interrupting his oral ministrations, Gabriel hooked a finger under his panties and dragged the fabric across his hole. On reflex, Gadreel grabbed at Gabriel's hair but in doing so lost his balance and flopped back to the mattress. Gabriel had the decency not to laugh outright.

Though he did lift his head, shifting his hand to palm at Gadreel's cock to make up for the loss of his mouth. “You're still so sensitive, Gad, even after all this time. I don't think you know how fucking incredible that is.”

Gadreel forced himself to take a breath he didn't need, anything to distract him from the way Gabriel was making him feel. His voice wavered more than he liked as he replied, “Except that you tell me every time we do this.”

“I just feel the need to remind you that it's the best thing ever.” Gabriel stood and then slid into Gadreel's lap, straddling his thighs and pulling him upright by his shoulders, so he could wrap his arms around his neck. “And for the thousandth tiime, 'this' is sex. Or fucking. Or even lovemaking, whatever. You can say the word. It's not going to kill you.”

“All right, you're right,” Gadreel said, though he was fighting to focus on the conversation. This new closeness was not helping, Gabriel's body pressed against his from chest to hip, and the panties that were arousing minutes earlier were now confining and just in the way. “Our… intercourse is very enjoyable.”

“For Dad's sake, Gad,” Gabriel said, though he was laughing now, and he rested his forehead against Gadreel's.

There was something else besides amusement and arousal in those amber eyes, something Gabriel never said aloud, but he didn't have to. Gadreel felt in his Grace, felt it reflected in his own, and it was all he could do to convey it in a kiss.

Gabriel moaned against his lips, more than lust in that sound, speaking volumes. Gadreel wrapped his arms and wings around the archangel, trying to get him as close as he could, and Gabriel returned the favor.

Without moving an inch, Gabriel started rolling his hips against Gadreel's, causing the fabric covering their erections to shift just enough to kick up friction as he did. Gadreel reciprocated the action without thinking, instincts he had picked up from a combination of his vessel's knowledge and several months of being in an intimate relationship with the archangel in his arms, and Gabriel found them an easy, unhurried rhythm that all the same had them both panting.

Gadreel buried his face in Gabriel's neck as he felt his climax start to build. He tried to stave it off, tried to focus instead on what Gabriel was feeling, to make sure that he came first, but then Gabriel was pulling back his head by the hair and making him look him in the eye.

“Hey, what did I say?” Gabriel asked, voice gentle and eyes soft but accompanied by a vicious snap of his hips that sent Gadreel tumbling towards the edge. “Let me do the worrying tonight. You just—” He leaned in, whispering in Gadreel's ear, “—come for me.”

Those words were all he needed—though another wicked roll of Gabriel's hips didn't hurt—and Gadreel was climaxing, closing his eyes and biting down a groan as his orgasm shook him down to the core of his Grace.

When he opened his eyes again, Gabriel was smiling, no mischief this time, or at least as little as he could manage, just blissful and lazy in that familiar way that meant he had climaxed as well. Gadreel was a little sad he had missed it, because seeing Gabriel come apart was on his short list of things that had made enduring millennia of torture worthwhile.

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. “You okay?”

And the answer was surprisingly easy. “Perfect, I think,” Gadreel said, smiling now too, though a glance downward made him frown a little. “Though now we're a mess.” Before Gabriel could come up with a smart answer to that, he added, “More than usual.”

The archangel laughed and snapped his fingers, cleaning the mess of bodily fluids from their underwear. “There, good as new. By the way, you're never taking those off, though some blue ones would be nice too. Sapphire, maybe. Then again, plain old black has its appeal—”

Gadreel cut him off with a kiss, giving him a look when they parted. “While I don't object, we should rest first, Gabriel. It has been a long day.”

“Right, yeah, of course.” Gabriel magicked the covers back, so they could crawl under them. He laid on his side facing Gadreel, arms and wings wrapped around him once more. “Love you,” he said, voice running afoul of sleep that was as unnecessary to them as his words.

That didn't mean they weren't good to hear. “I love you too,” Gadreel said and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, as he was in the safest place he could think of to be.


End file.
